An automobile, or other vehicle, may include a display device that can provide information, data, images, videos, and the like to the operator of the vehicle. For example, the display device may display the video captured by a rear view camera of an automobile to assist the driver of the vehicle in safely reversing out of a parking space. Further, the display device may be part of, or operably coupled to, an automotive advanced driver assistance system (ADAS) such that the display device may also display blind spot warnings to alert the driver that there are vehicles situated at the driver's blind spot.
A safety critical ADAS may be required to fulfill functional safety requirements, such as those mandated by ISO 26262 (functional safety standard for road vehicles). One functional safety requirement is to ensure data content integrity for one or more areas of image data sent to a display. A failure to display correct image data may lead to a violation of defined safety goals for an automotive application. Example automotive applications that may use displays include a rear view camera system, front collision warning systems, traffic sign recognition systems, parking assistance systems, instrument cluster displays providing so-called “tell-tale” sign information, etc.